Un encuentro de chispas
by Mariela-1996
Summary: La primera vez que Optimus Prime fijo sus ópticas zafiro en Sam se enamoro de ese pequeño humano de mirada dulce y decidida.


Disclaimer: Transformers no me pertenece es propiedad de su autor

Los pensamientos serán presentados entre ('') comillas

Resumen: La primera vez que Optimus Prime fijo sus ópticas zafiro en Sam se enamoro de ese pequeño humano de mirada dulce y decidida.

Se encontraban los Autobots entre las estrellas esperando la señal de Bumblebee al ser recibida fueron guiados por su líder Optimus a la tierra, al llegar a su destino cada uno tomo su forma alt y se reunieron para ser presentados a Samuel James Witwicky.

Eres tu Samuel James Witwicky descendiente de Archivald Witwicky pregunto Optimus Si respondió Sam algo vacilante agarrando la mano de Mikaela para tener un poco de apoyo.

Optimus al fijar mejor su óptica pudo ver lo hermoso que era ese pequeño ser humano grandes y expresivos ojos verdes cabello rizado y negro cual azabache piel blanca y lechosa pero fue sacado de su ensoñación al ver el acto del chico al agarrar la mano de la Femme sintió un dolor agudo en su chispa que jamás había sentido antes así que decidió continuar con lo que decía.

Nosotros somos organismos autónomos del planeta Cibertron, pero para abreviar puedes decirnos Autobots interrumpió Ratchet.

Autobots respondió Sam "están hermoso nunca en mi vida había visto unos ojos tan azules como los son los de Optimus Prime parece de otro mundo aunque es de otro mundo"

Te presento a mi primer comandante Jazz respondió Optimus.

Qué hay de nuevo chico respondió Jazz

A mi especialista en armas Ironhide

No te quieras pasar de listo chico, Ironhide regaño Optimus, solo quería mostrarles mis cañones respondió Ironhide.

Y mi médico especialista Ratchet.

Huelo sus feromonas parece que quiere aparearse con la mujer dijo Ratchet.

Al oír eso Optimus sintió estremecer su chispa de dolor pero no dijo nada y decidió continuar hablando.

Estamos aquí buscando la chispa suprema que fue lanzada al espacio por su protección pero nuestro enemigo Megatrón la siguió hasta la tierra, pero por casualidad o destino las coordenadas de la chispa quedaron impresas en los anteojos de tu bisabuelo, Samuel nos ayudarías a salvar este mundo de las garras de Megatrón.

¡Sí! Dijo algo emocionado pero un poco asustado. Sam dime que tienes esos anteojos pregunto algo insegura Mikaela, si Mikaela están en mi casa.

Pues que estamos esperando es hora de rodar Autobots avancen respondió Optimus,

¿Optimus? Pregunto Sam

Si que pasa Samuel, puedo ir contigo pregunto algo avergonzado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, claro porque no respondió Optimus

Tomo su forma alt y abrió la puerta dando paso en su interior al pequeño humano que lo había cautivado. Sé encontraban en un cómodo silencio pero Sam decidió hacer conversación para saber un poco más sobre Optimus.

Optimus pregunto Sam algo vacilante mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

Si que pasa "que hermoso se ve con ese sonrojo", pues quería preguntarte para saber un poco mas de ti. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Samuel.

Pues que edad tienes, pues en términos cibertronianos tendrían algunos siglos pero en términos humanos tengo 23 años, OHH genial todavía eres joven solo me llevas 6 años y haber que mas puedo preguntar se cuestionaba Sam

Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Samuel dijo Optimus

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

¿Te gusta alguien?

¿Tienes corazón como el de los humanos?

¿Qué te gusta hacer? Decía algo agitado Sam de tantas preguntas

Bueno pues si te respondo en orden pues mis colores favoritos son el rojo y el azul, ahora mismo no tengo respuesta, si tengo corazón como los humanos solo que un poco diferente y me gusta mirar y viajar entre las estrellas respondió Optimus calmadamente cada una de las preguntas.

Enserio quisiera poder verlo dijo emocionado Sam por sus respuestas a sus preguntas y especialmente de si alguien le gustaba.

Que es lo que te gustaría ver pregunto algo confundido Optimus. Pues que más quiero ver tu corazón pero si no quieres está bien dijo algo triste. Oh no te preocupes claro que te puedo enseñar mi chispa.

Chipa pregunto confundido Sam

Así es así como se llama a lo que tu llamas corazón es el centro de nuestra alma y emociones. OH exclamo sorprendido Sam puedo verla ahora respondió ilusionado.

Claro porque no respondió Optimus.

Continuara

Es mi primer fic así que si algo está mal escrito o fuera de lugar por favor no dejen de comentarlo gracias.


End file.
